Look to the Stars in Darkness
by GlasgowPotter
Summary: From Lyra Malfoy's first day at Hogwarts, she was no longer truly a Malfoy, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was able to survive the darkness that was taking over the Wizarding world and seeping into the world of the muggles. Join her in her sixth year at Hogwarts as she experiences the extraordinary.
1. Muggle Watching

When we are young, we are never told of the dangers that we'll face in this world. To us the world is a place of excitement and happiness; a place where all our dreams will come true and we will meet the people who love us. However, we're never aware of the darkness that lurks where we'd least expect it. Its in our friend's eyes, the small hours around the full moon, our mother's words, our father's actions, our loyalty and most of all; ourselves.

_1st September 1976, King's Cross Station, Platform 9._

I always found it fascinating how the muggles could so easily ignore the fact that on this day, every year, it was always that little bit more difficult to get to work. It was always that little bit more frustrating to weave though the moving group as they too attempted to get on their way. I believe that I could have stood there, on top of the rusty old bench, for hours watching them as they lived through their daily lives. There was just something so simple about it that I often used to feel envious of their lives, and it was this belief had sparked many of a debate in the Gryffindor common room.

"She's doing it again!"

And there is was, the infamous remark that always started the school year off. It was a remark that belonged to the holder of the deep voice, Sirius Black. He held such casual elegance and arrogance that is wasn't hard to deduce that he was from a pure-blood family, however if you heard the words that spewed from his lips when on the topic of his family, you'd know of his hatred for them and no one could blame him for this.

"Oh, Padfoot, you know how lovely Lyra here has an obsession for watching the muggles." James grinned as I hopped off the large bench to approach the pair.

"Of course! How could I so easily forget?" Sirius chuckled as I crossed my arms with a face of boredom. "They live such simple lives, they are fascinating!"

"Are you two quite finished, or are you planning on continuing this dreadful double act?" I sighed, grabbing my trunk to begin making my way towards the wall. "I would prefer the former."

"She loves us really." James mumbled to Sirius as the pair walked alongside me. "She's just in denial."

"What just like Lily loves you?" I grinned, watching as his face dropped. "Because we all know she is in denial too, James!"

Sirius looked over with a chuckle. "I've got to admit, she's got you there, Prongs."

"Shut up."

With a few timed seconds of running, I felt myself slam through the wall and stumble onto the bustling place where my journey home would begin. The platform 9 3/4 was packed with Hogwart's students who looked like they were ready to burst with excitement as their eyes landed on the enormous black and red train. I understood, Hogwart's was a wonderful place that would be, for many, forever engraved in side their as the place where most of their happiest memories took place. I'm pretty sure that if you took a look at my brain, you'd see it branded there.

"I hate them. Bloody first years everywhere!"

"And you never were one?" I chuckled, turning to face Sirius as the soft gust of wind alerted us of James.

"Come on, Lyra! You know this story." James said, cracking a smile.

"I was born as the beautiful creature." Sirius grinned, motioning up and down his body.

"You are such an idiot." I exclaimed, letting out a laugh, "I now understand why you mother looks like she's in pain all the time. Giving birth to a baby who is nearly 6 feet tall must have been pretty painful."

"Nah, that's just her normal face." Sirius smirked, "And the fact that she is an ugly, old hag doesn't help."

"Must be why our families are so close, the ugliness." I chuckled, "Oh, did you hear about the dreadful winter wedding?"

"Your brother and my cousin?" he sighed, hoisting his luggage from his trolley and into the already gathering pile waiting to be moved onto the train.

"I can just imagine how insufferable their demon children will be." James groaned with a shiver, "Its a scary thought!"

"Don't worry, I, as their aunt, will personally kick their asses" I grinned, chucking my trunk into the pile.

"I'm sure that Lucius would love that." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head as his eyes looked through the crowd, "Moony!"

Looking up, my eyes landed on the rather tired looking wizard as he slowly made his way through the crowd to reach us. I always did feel sorry for Remus, he was a kind and gentle soul who had to deal with so much he didn't deserve. If I could, I sure as hell would make it that his furry little problem was someone else's problem to deal with. Perhaps Snivellus'.

"Moony, good to see you!" Sirius grinned, clamming his hand onto Remus' back, "Where the hell have you been all summer?!"

"Keeping away from trouble." he responded with a smirk, "In fact, several troubles which go by the names of Sirius Black, Lyra Malfoy and James Potter!"

"Ever the comedian." James chuckled, ruffling the brown haired wizard's hair. "So how was France?"

"Interesting and before you ask Padfoot, I don't know where Beauxbatons is." Remus told us causing Sirius' face to drop slightly and for me to shake my head.

"Then how could it have been interesting?" Sirius hit back only to receive a roll of the eyes.

"Oh, your world must be really small." I teased, pulling myself up onto the train. "Live a little."

"I do." he grinned, "Ask Johnston about our weekend before summer."


	2. Ravenclaw Tactics

You know that feeling you got when you would wake up at the crack of dawn when you were just a child and you knew it was Christmas? Well, I felt that every time my feet stepped onto the scarlet steam engine, Hogwarts Express. It was the first sense of home that I would feel on September 1st before the Express pulled into Hogsmeade and the castle came into sight. It was also the last sense of home that I would feel at the start of the holidays as the Express pulled into King's Cross and I caught sight of my 'loving' parents.

"Anyone know where Wormtail is?"

Breaking the silence, Remus' voice tore my eyes away from the fields and lanes which were flying past the window as the train sped towards Hogwarts. The last time that I had seen Peter Pettigrew was on the first day of the summer holidays before he rushed off through the crowd at King's Cross after a quick goodbye thrown over his shoulder.

"Haven't seen him since before summer, mate." James replied, his eyes never lifting from his book and the only book I had ever seen him interested in, _Quidditch Through The Ages. _

"He might have missed the train." Sirius chuckled, seeming amused at the idea as he slumped back against the wall.

"Have a look for him when you're on your patrols, will you?" I sighed, shaking my head at the lack of concern James and Sirius held for one of their friends, "Oh, and tell Lily I'll head along and see her after you guys are finished."

"Will do and for the love of merlin, will you three try and stay out of trouble in the time that I'm gone?" Remus exclaimed, looking between us all causing a chuckle to escape from us all.

"We'll see what we can do, Moony." James chuckled, looking up from his book, "But, I'm not promising anything."

With a groan, Remus left the small compartment and let the door slide shut with a thud before disappearing down the long carriage in search of Lily.

"Right, I don't like this!" Sirius protested as he pulled himself up, "I'm bored!"

"Read a book." I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried out with a whimper causing both James and I to instantly look to him, "Who is the girl sitting beside me?! The Lyra I know would have never suggested that as a cure to boredom!"

"Maybe she hit her head when climbing onto the train." James added as he threw his book onto the seat beside him before holding up three fingers, "Quick, Lyra. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You two really are a pair of idiots." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "And I would like to point out that James, you were reading a book."

"Ah, but my dear Lyra." James began, motioning to the book, "This isn't just any book. You are going to eat, sleep and breathe this book if you want to be on the Quidditch team this year."

"Who said I want to be on the team?" I teased, grabbing the book, "Especially with you as the captain."

"I shall be the best captain that Hogwarts has ever seen!" James exclaimed loudly as he puffed out his chest only for Sirius to lean forward and flick him, "Ow! Oi!"

"I was speaking to Lucy Nelson, you know the Ravenclaw chaser?" Sirius told us, receiving nods from both James and I, "Well, we may have got talking and she may have told me that they were going to be using techniques that the Falmouth Falcons used."

"Yeah, because that will work for them." I chuckled, there was no way that Ravenclaw players could pull that off, "Wasn't the the Falcons' motto 'let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads'?"

"That's the one." James chuckled with admiration, "If they play like that, then all the better for us. They'll get suspended from the games and we'll only have Slytherin to worry about, since Hufflepuff seem to be scared of the flipping quaffle."

"That would be Lyra's fault." Sirius muttered with a smirk as he looked to the floor.

"Oi!" I exclaimed with a chuckle, "If you are talking about the time that Claire Wilkins got knocked out, that was Marlene's fault."

"Lyra, you chucked the quaffle at Claire's head." James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in protest.

"I did not! I chucked it in the direction that Marlene was flying and it just so happened that Claire's head was in the way" I tried to reason only to end up laughing, "Besides, she's fine!"

"Yeah, she only forgot her name for a week." Sirius laughed, shaking his head, "But she's fine."

Just as I was about to argue the plump woman who pushed the large trolley of confectionary, appeared outside our compartment with a kind smile on her face causing the three of us to scramble to our feet.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she smiled before being ambushed with our lengthy asks.

"Three Cauldron Cakes, four Chocolate Frogs, two packs of Every Flavour Beans and two Pumpkin Pasties" James blurted out before Sirius took over.

"Four Pumpkin Pasties, two Cauldron Cakes, three Liquorice Wands and four Chocolate Frogs." Sirius grinned and then it was finally my turn.

"Two Chocolate Frogs." I chuckled causing the two boys to frown at me and even the old witch to look at me in confusion, "Nah, two Chocolate Frogs, three Pumpkin Pasties and one Cauldron Cake."

"That's more like it." James grinned, quickly handing over his money to the elderly woman, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome, dear." she smiled before walking off leaving us to scramble back into our compartment and get stuck in to the items we had bought.

"I will never get sick of these." I grinned, filling my mouth with a bite of a Pumpkin, "Merlin, himself, must have made these!"

"Every Flavour Beans beat Pumpkin Pasties in so many ways!" James argued, barely getting his words out with his mouth fulled with sweets. "I love Bertie Bott!"

"You two are insane!" Sirius exclaimed, "Liquorice Wands are the best!"

"Um, excuse me?"

Instantly, our heads snapped up to look at the small kid that stood at the entrance to the compartment. Quite frankly, they looked like they would rather be anywhere else with their bright red cheeks and shaking hands. I was pretty sure that he was one of the earlier year's first years and belonged to the small group that like to sit up in the stands and watch the team practise for upcoming matches.

"Andrew Creevey!" I exclaimed, pointing at the younger boy."Am I right?"

"You remembered my name?" he questioned, looking surprised.

"Yeah, the kid that cheers us on during practices with his friends." I chuckled, making James and Sirius nod in recognition.

"The kid with the camera!" James exclaimed, look at the boy. "You nearly flipping blinded me!"

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Andrew blurted out in panic.

"Ignore him." I sighed, glaring at James. "Anyway, what do you want Andrew?"

"Remus Lupin told me to tell you all that Peter Pettigrew is not on the train and he is going to send a message ahead to Dumbledore." Andrew told us quickly without taking a breath causing us to chuckle.

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed, making me jump with the sudden loudness."Was I right, or was I right?"

"Shut up, Padfoot." James chuckled, shaking his head at the laughing boy. "Anything else, Camera boy?"

"Lily Evans also asked me to tell Lyra Malfoy that she will be in the last compartment on the left towards the back of the train after Prefect patrols." Andrew explained before turning to James. "And she also told me to remind James Potter that he is not to invite himself along."

"She loves me really." James grumbled, settling into the corner with a huff.

"Thanks, Andrew." I chuckled, watching as Sirius threw James' book towards the grumbling James' head.

"No problem." he grinned, backing out of the compartment leaving the three of us.

"So Quidditch?"


End file.
